


Что помнит клинок

by Honocho



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не любовь. Любовь – недостаточное слово.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что помнит клинок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what the blade remembers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200123) by [jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jan/pseuds/jan). 



– А, – говорит Соджи. Его тон безразличен и ничего не выражает. – Ясно.

Снаружи на фоне серого полуденного неба дрожат на ветру голые ветви деревьев. Хиджиката задвигает шёджи, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами. Эта зима была долгой.

Соджи теребит край одеяла, не столько нервно, сколько рассеянно. Голос у него ясный, почти веселый. 

– В этом есть смысл. Столько времени прошло с тех пор, как я последний раз брал в руки меч, и я даже не смог присоединиться к вам в Тобе… – его пальцы сильнее сжимают ткань. – Когда, Кондо-сан сказал, я должен уехать?

– Через неделю или две. Когда потеплеет.

Четвертый год эры Кейо, и где они все – искалеченная сила, умершие или умирающие. Хиджиката больше не в состоянии отличить гнев от отчаяния, понимание от безысходности. Он отрезал свои длинные волосы, обзавелся уродливым западным оружием, сменил юкату на грубые жесткие европейские одежды – и еще немало он оставил позади, слишком многое, что невозможно сохранить.

Шорох одежды. Хиджиката поднимает взгляд, готовый подхватить Соджи, но что-то в глазах друга останавливает его. Соджи поднимается на ноги тяжело, медленно. В его движениях еще осталось что-то от прежней грации, а в голосе и улыбке – отголоски былой беспечности.

– Не смотри так печально, Хиджиката-сан. Я уверен – больница Мацумото-сенсея для меня просто отличное место. К тому же… – он едва заметно колеблется, – я и так уже давно для вас совершенно бесполезен.

Эти слова как нож в сердце. Но что гораздо хуже – Хиджиката согласен.

– Соджи…

Четыре, пять шагов, и Соджи пересекает комнату. Он замирает в полушаге от Хиджикаты, затем тянется взять его за руку. Хиджиката борется с необъяснимым желанием отстраниться.

– Хиджиката-сан.

Вблизи от Соджи пахнет кровью. Не так, как после сражения, когда он забрызган по самые локти, а воздух вокруг пропитан смесью пролитой крови и промасленной стали. Этот запах застарелый, почти кислый. Его мозолистые пальцы такие холодные по сравнению с пальцами Хиджикаты, а дыхание тяжелое и затрудненное. Соджи прислоняется к Хиджикате осторожно, будто тот из тонкого фарфора, и мягко кладет голову ему в изгиб шеи у ключицы.

Хиджиката не из тех людей, чтобы вздрагивать. Но все-таки он прикрывает глаза, чтобы прервать касание, а пальцы его свободной руки сжимаются в подрагивающий от напряжения кулак. Тело Соджи лихорадочно-горячее, и когда-то утерянное ощущение близости все еще слишком знакомо до боли. Когда он так исхудал? Хиджиката слышит предательские хрипы и дрожь в груди Соджи, смертельные звуки, спрятанные внутри под слоями одежд, разделяющих их. Есть такие враги, против которых Хиджиката ничего не в состоянии сделать.

– Не глупи, Хиджиката-сан, – голос Соджи, ровный, без дрожи и горечи. – Так ведь и должно было случиться, разве нет? И тебе не нужно беспокоиться по поводу того, чтобы навещать меня. Ты необходим своим людям здесь.

– Нужно…

– Нет, – Соджи улыбается в складки странной иностранной одежды. – Тебе ни к чему сломанный меч.

***

 

Весна первого года Кейо должна была стать временем новых начинаний, чего-то достойного, чтобы окончательно возродиться из руин прошлых лет. Вместо этого, в пору цветения сакуры, они хоронят старого друга.

Весь остаток дня Хиджиката чувствует на своей коже кровь Яманами. Соджи не выходит из комнаты, Хиджиката не прерывает его уединения. Если бы он позволил себе об этом задуматься, то признал бы, что это просто попытка избежать, если не трусость. Но есть и другие вопросы, требующие решения, и все они куда легче, чем эта все еще свежая рана. В конце концов, по настоянию встревоженного Кондо Хиджиката идет поинтересоваться, как там Соджи.

В комнате темно, сюда проникает только умирающий вечерний свет. Соджи сидит у окна, на коленях полуразвернутый свиток. Когда Хиджиката входит, он не оборачивается.

– Кондо говорит, что ты совсем ничего не ешь.

В ответ тишина. Хиджикате любопытно, чего Кондо ожидал от него? Что он мог бы сделать? Хиджиката не умеет врачевать душевные раны. 

Он пытается еще раз:

– Ты также не показываешься на занятиях по кендзюцу. Люди упали духом, не видя своего капитана, особенно сейчас, – слова совсем неподходящие, но это все, что Хиджиката может сказать. – Если ты не возьмешь себя в руки…

– … тогда я бесполезен для Шинсенгуми. Знаю, – Соджи наконец отрывает взгляд от окна, и Хиджиката не может различить выражение его лица. – Я прошу прощения.

Формальный тон режет слух. Хиджиката, растерявшись на мгновение, молчит, затем пересекает комнату. Яманами сумел бы подобрать нужные слова, думает он. От этого хочется рассмеяться. От этого он чувствует себя больным. 

По мере приближения Хиджикаты взгляд Соджи постепенно скользит к полу. Его голос, когда он снова начинает говорить, звучит отчужденно.

– Знаешь, а он был прав. Наверное, именно это и означает быть демоном. И не важно, кто это. Именно я. Вне всякого сомнения, именно я…

Пустота в голосе Соджи тревожит больше, чем если бы в нем была грусть или истерические нотки. Хиджиката вовсе не из тех, кто способен утешить, но он садится на колени рядом с Соджи, кладет руку ему на плечо и подыскивает ответ. Что можно ответить на сказанную в лицо правду?

– Ты дал ему то, что он хотел, – пока Хиджиката говорит, выкристаллизовывается осознание, острое и болезненное. «Твои руки испачканы кровью вместо наших», – думает он и ощущает укол гнева: на Яманами – за то, что заставил именно Соджи исполнить его просьбу, на себя и Кондо – за то, что позволили этому случиться. Но из-под гнева всплывает на поверхность застарелое сожаление и принимает новую форму. Уже и без того случилось слишком много всего, за что Хиджиката в ответе.

Какое-то время висит тяжелая тишина. Плечи Соджи, на мгновение задеревеневшие, расслабляются. И затем:

– Он знал.

Наконец-то хоть какая-то эмоция, и Хиджиката с облегчением замечает, что в голосе Соджи прорываются слезы, что рука внезапно хватает его рукав.

– Он знал, что я сделал бы это – он знал, что я зарубил бы кого угодно, даже его, вот я и сделал это, потому что…

Обвинение так и остается невысказанным. Соджи глотает конец фразы, придвигаясь ближе, его дыхание горячее и прерывистое. Хиджиката пытается сосредоточиться на звуке дыхания Соджи, на запахе его волос, на чем угодно, только бы не вспоминать сдавившие горло слова Яманами. Увы, он терпит неудачу. Что-то холодное и тяжелое зарождается внутри, скорбь, чувство вины или сожаление – какое они имели право? Яманами был прав. Это плод его воспитания: демон все еще достаточно человек, чтобы страдать от боли.

Хиджиката беспомощно ждет. За тонкими стенами слышится приглушенная и неуместная болтовня мужчин, направляющихся на кухню, оживленных, несмотря на потерю, словно ласточки, возвращающиеся после суровой зимы. Несколько минут спустя дыхание Соджи постепенно выравнивается, и он успокаивается.

– Как капитан, я осознаю мои обязанности, – наконец говорит он. – Мне очень жаль, что я заставил своих людей тревожиться из-за моего отсутствия.

Он поднимает взгляд сухих глаз и выпускает из кулака рукав Хиджикаты.

И затем, как солнечный луч сквозь тучи, – улыбка.

– Пойдем поужинаем, Хиджиката-сан?

Той же ночью окровавленный призрак Яманами явился Хиджикате во сне. Когда он посмотрел на Хиджикату, в его горящих глазах стояло странное выражение, которому нет названия.

– Хиджиката-кун, – сказал призрак, вцепившись в воротник Хиджикаты дрожащей рукой. – Ты помнишь? Все те годы, когда мы были еще молоды, а будущее казалось нам блистательным и таким многообещающим, – он ведь был просто мальчишка. 

В этом сне в ярко освещенном солнцем дворе казарм Шинсенгуми больше никого нет. Только меч – меч Соджи – глубоко вонзен в спину Яманами. Призрак, пошатнувшись, делает еще один шаг ближе. Он заполняет собой все поле зрения Хиджикаты; запах его крови пропитывает весь воздух. 

– Как мог простой мальчишка стать демоном? Это ведь мы повели его этим путем, мы дали ему меч – нет, даже не так. Ты сделал его своим мечом.

Хиджиката не может пошевелиться. Яманами влажно кашляет. В его глазах нечто, похожее на печаль, или жалость, или это просто тень приближающейся смерти.

– Я хотел бы, чтобы мы еще тогда осознали это. Или это все равно не остановило бы тебя? Может быть, ты знал, все эти годы знал, кого мы создаем? Может быть, ты этого хотел? Впрочем, неважно, – призрак Яманами улыбается, но даже простая улыбка дается ему с трудом. – Уже давно слишком поздно. Ты получил то, что хотел: твоего ручного демона, твой отточенный клинок. Окита-кун…

Хиджиката просыпается от звука своего заполошно колотящегося сердца.

Воздух в комнате все еще пахнет выкуренным табаком. Соджи, такой теплый, прижимается к его боку в темноте, его рука покоится на груди Хиджикаты, сжимая ткань его одежды.

***

 

Меч рождается не только в горниле кузницы. Хозяин дает ему жизнь, превращая мертвую форму в поющую сталь. А время довершает его закалку. Клинок пробует кровь на вкус, входит в плоть и выходит из нее, совершает правильный путь по воздуху, приобретает налет опыта или ржавчины.

В бою Соджи – живой клинок, смерть с холодными глазами, на голубых крыльях с белым узором. Порой Хиджиката наблюдает за ним и чувствует, как теснит грудь и колет что-то внутри – может быть гордость, а может – признание… или боль.

Это не любовь. Любовь – недостаточное слово.

***

 

Весенний вечер. Беспокойный свежий воздух бодрит предчувствием перемен. Здесь все еще в новинку – чужие улицы Киото, яркий голубой цвет их новой формы, казармы Мибу-Рошигуми, совсем не похожие на Шиэйкан. Здесь, в новых комнатах, даже татами пахнут по-другому.

Возможно, все это объясняет странное волнение, будто привычная игра разворачивается на чужой территории. Волосы Соджи рассыпаны по полу, он лежит на спине и смеется, его сильные руки притягивают Хиджикату ближе, глубже. Он пахнет травой, потом и, как ни странно, чаем. Хиджиката прижимается губами, настойчиво целуя его шею, и скорее ощущает, нежели слышит трепещущие благодарные вздохи Соджи. Хиджиката чувствует, как в его губы отдается разгоряченный пульс Соджи.

Они движутся вместе, тела горячие и влажные от пота, кожа горит, как в пылу сражения. Сходство грубое, неуловимое, неотвратимое. Комната – не просторное доджё, и это другая разновидность спарринга, но их движения – закаленная гармония инстинктов и опыта. Хиджиката вжимается, упивается телом Соджи, сладостью его упругой силы. Они уже познали ритм друг друга, все слабости и способы доставить наивысшее удовольствие. Соджи поворачивается, внезапно выгибается дугой, и Хиджиката почти задыхается, впиваясь пальцами в мускулистую талию Соджи. Соджи смеется, и в его смехе есть что-то победное. Его улыбка сверкает, резкая в полумраке комнаты.

Позже они позволяют себе роскошь беспечности. Соджи отдыхает рядом, разметав руки и ноги, совершенно расслабленный и беззаботный. Его волосы шелковым потоком стекают по руке Хиджикаты. Лунный свет, расколотый решеткой окна, рисует бледные узоры на его коже, и Хиджиката следует за ним, повторяя линии тела Соджи взглядом: красивое плечо, ровный изгиб подбородка.

– Хиджиката-сан?

Хиджиката смотрит в его полуприкрытые глаза и замечает странно нежный взор. Хиджиката отводит глаза, и необъяснимая тянущая боль расползается в его груди.

– Хм?

– Спокойной ночи!

Соджи медлит, затем тянется вверх и целует Хиджикату в щеку. Мягко улыбается, сползает вниз и прижимается к боку Хиджикаты.

Завтра будут обязанности, которые надо выполнять, и люди, с которыми нужно встретиться, новые городские улицы ждут, чтобы их нанесли на карту патрулей. Сегодня лишь мгновение, цельное и прекрасное: Соджи рядом с ним, как будто это самая естественная вещь на свете. Хиджиката закрывает глаза и погружается в темноту, слушая безмятежное дыхание Соджи – как колыбельную, как обещание, как стихи, для которых он не сумел найти слов.


End file.
